The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive type touch panel and a capacitive type touch panel. In the resistive type touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive type touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive type touch panel between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing function, the capacitive type touch panel has been recently spotlighted in a smaller model.
Characters such as company logs are formed on a bezel of the touch panel, and delamination phenomenon occurs between a substrate and a film adhering to the substrate due to the characters. Further, air bubbles are generated in a stepped portion due the characters so that the reliability of the touch panel is degraded.